Pacarku
by Arai Kazura
Summary: Meskipun harus kehilangan waktu tidur siangnya, Sasuke tak keberatan sedikitpun jika dia malah dihadapkan dengan wajah Haruno remaja yang tengah merona saat ini. /"–kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi pacarku."/ "Tepat sekali!"/"..."/"APAA?"/SasuSaku Fic/Fluff/ for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III /DLDR!


**Naruto dan kawan-kawan **milik** Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre : **Romance, Fluff**

Rate : **T**

**SasuSaku Fic**

Warning: **AU**, **misstypo (meski sudah dicek berkali-kali)**

Didesikasikan untuk **S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2013**

**BTC **sudah memasuki tahun ke **III** \(^0^)/

**.**

**.**

Summary:

"–kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi pacarku."

"Tepat sekali!"

"..."

"APAA?"

Meskipun harus kehilangan waktu tidur siangnya, Sasuke tak keberatan sedikitpun jika dia malah dihadapkan dengan wajah Haruno remaja yang tengah merona saat ini.

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**PACAR-KU**

**.**

**.**

Taman belakang di kediaman Uchiha memanglah tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai, baik di siang ataupun malam hari. Dengan berbagai bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan eloknya. Dan beberapa pohon maple yang tumbuh di pinggiran taman. Serta tumbuh dengan mempesonanya pohon sakura yang hanya tumbuh satu di taman itu, berdiri kokoh tepat di pusat taman. Sedangkan di bawah pohonnya terdapat dua bangku panjang yang sengaja diletakkan di sana untuk bersantai menikmati alam yang tersaji.

Di samping lainnya terdapat ayunan besi yang berhadapan. Ayunan itu bergerak konstan dan perlahan. Tentu saja, karena Sakura, sang gadis dari keturunan Haruno yang memiliki mahkota sewarna bunga sakura sedang bermain di atas ayunan itu.

Tangan kanannya memegang novel percintaan yang baru kemaren didapatnya, setelah sejak seminggu lalu menjadi novel buruannya. Samping kanannya terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara dari sebuah benda elektronik kecil. Sakura menjadikan _handphone_-nya untuk mendengarkan sebuah siaran radio swasta. Kebetulan sekali sekarang saluran radio itu sedang mengumandangkan acara favoritnya yaitu _LoveZone_.

Dan bagaimanakah Haruno muda ini bisa bersantai ria di taman yang merupakan bagian dari kediaman Uchiha ini? Tentu saja karena dia adalah sabahat terdekat dari sang bungsu Uchiha, aka Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya tersebut sedang berbaring di salah satu bangku panjang di taman tersebut, dengan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal dadakan dan sebelah yang lain menutupi matanya. Berusaha menyamankan diri tertidur sejenak di bawah pohon Sakurara kala matahari bersinar angkuh, bukan ide buruk kan?

Memasuki musim semi, cuaca hampir selalu cerah. Walaupun terkadang sempat mendung dan hujan terkadang mampir menyirami. Dan musim semi di Konoha identik dengan bunga sakura. Karena pohon kebanggaan Jepang tersebut hanya mekar di musim semi. Itupun juga dalam kurun waktu yang tak lama. Dan pohon sakura yang menaungi Sasuke saat ini sudah mulai menampakkan kuncup-kuncupnya yang siap untuk mekar.

Hari minggu seperti ini memang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan waktu bersantai. Seperti yang dilakukan sepasang sahabat itu. Saling menikmati kebersamaan walau tanpa komunikasi karena mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Menikmati keheningan diantara mereka. Hmm, tak bisa disebut hening juga. Kenyataannya suara benda mini elektronik Sakura yang mendominasi. Terdengar sang penyiar sedang membacakan pesan-pesan yang masuk dari para pendengar sebagai respon dari topik yang di bahas dalam _LoveZone_ saat ini.

"_... hai Cherry-lovers, masih bareng Ino disini dalam acara LoveZone di Cherry Fm Konoha. Barusan tersuguh lagunya Supercell yang Utakata Hanabi. Lagu yang keren banget. Jadi keinget salah satu pairing favoritku. Hahaha... balik lagi ke acara hari ini. Nah, bagi kamu-kamu yang baru saja gabung di LoveZone siang ini dijamin tidak bakalan nyesel deh. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena topik kita siang ini yang sedikit kontroversial. Hohoho... apakah itu? _

"_Topik kita siang ini yakni membahas tentang selingkuh. Hayo ngaku siapa yang pernah terlibat dengan kata itu? Dalam hal ini tak harus yang selingkuh, melainkan yang jadi selingkuhan maupun yang diselingkuhi. Nah, Cherry-lovers mending mana nih selingkuh, diselingkuhi, atau jadi selingkuhan? Ayo buruan kirim sms-mu kesini. Bisa juga lho lewat fb dan twitter. Share disini yuk sampai nanti jam dua siang. Setelah itu..."_

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya mendengar topik yang sedang dibahas di radio itu. _'Mending mana nih selingkuh, diselingkuhi atau jadi selingkuhan?_' Topik tak penting apa itu?

Ck ck ck.. Sasuke hanya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis di ayunan itu yang notabene memang sahabat dekatnya. Buat apa mendengarkan topik yang tak jelas seperti itu? Lebih baik melanjutkan kembali tidur siangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malang bagi Sasuke, tak lebih dari tiga menit ia memejamkan mata kembali, Sakura telah menambahkan dua poin di volume radionya saat ini.

"Topik tak penting." Gumam Sasuke. Dia kira dia hanya bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak disangkanya gadis di ayunan menyahutinya.

"Kau bilang apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Sedikit mengalihkan perhatian dari novel di hadapannya, iris sejuknya menatap penuh tanya ke Sasuke. Dengan kepalanya yang sedikit meneleng ke samping.

"Hn."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Tipikal Sasuke sekali, hanya dengan jawaban ambigu. Mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli, Sakura kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya ke roman di tangannya.

Suara Ino, sang penyiar kembali terdengar dari _handphone _Sakurara. Kali ini dengan membacakan beberapa komentar atau pesan yang sudah masuk.

''_...yak, pesan selanjutnya dari Temari, pesannya, 'Di manapun kau berada pasti akan merasakan sakit, karena sudut segitiga itu semuanya menyakitkan. Dan aku tidak memilih semuanya.' Wow, serem juga ya. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan... "_

"Kalau tak mau selingkuh," tiba-tiba suara komentar dingin datang dari sumber di dekat gadis itu, tapi bukan dari _handphone_ miliknya, "diselingkuhi ataupun jadi selingkuhan, tak usah pacaran saja sekalian."

Sakurara mendengus. 'Dasar Uchiha.' Menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik. Senyum meremehkan bermain-main di bibirnya.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau belum pernah pacaran kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Pernah atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula apa pentingnya pacaran?" Sasuke balas memandang remeh Sakura. 'Mau melawanku dengan jurus andalanku sendiri, _ne, _Sakura? Kau tak akan bisa.'

"Pacaran itu penting Sasuke-_kun_. Kita bisa lebih mengenal lawan jenis-"

"Kita?"

Memutar bola matanya, Sakura meralat ucapannya, "Oke, aku ganti. Dengan pacaran seseorang akan berusaha untuk mengerti pasangannya, mencoba saling terbuka, setia dan percaya. Dan dengan pacaran juga untuk melatih kemampuan dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Serta kalau begitu-"

"–kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi pacarku."

"Tepat sekali!" Lanjut Sakura bersemangat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"APAA?"

Dan suara melengking itu menjadi pemecah keheningan singkat mereka.

"Kau belum tuli pa-car-ku."

Senyuman maut milik Uchiha tak ketinggalan untuk dilancarkan.

"Umm,, anoo..itu... aku..."

Sakura merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba ketularan kebiasaan bicara Hinata, yang tergagap saat bersama sang kekasih.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau tak mau jadi pacarku?"

"Bukan!"

"Bukan? Jangan-jangan kau memang ingin jadi pacarku, eh?"

"..."

Meskipun harus kehilangan waktu tidur siangnya, Sasuke tak keberatan sedikitpun jika dia malah dihadapkan dengan wajah Haruno remaja yang tengah merona saat ini. Bahkan rona di pipinya hampir menyaingi helaian lembut yang membingkai wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura."

"Apa!"

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Jangan menggodaku!"

"Sakura."

"Diamlah Sasuke!"

"Di pundakmu ada ulatnya."

Dengan santainya pemuda Uchiha itu berbaring kembali di bangku semula. Mencoba mencegah untuk tak memperlihatkan senyum gelinya.

Sedangkan sang gadis yang berada di ayunan memasang wajah horor. Batinnya sudah mencicit ketakutan. Binatang menggelikan yang sering berada di dedaunan itu berada di daftar teratas binatang yang paling ia hindari. Binatang yang paling Sakura takuti.

Sekarang binatang itu berada di dekatnya. Lebih tepatnya melekat di salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Meskipun sudah terhalang dengan kaus yang dipakainya, tapi tetap saja itu menakutkan.

Jantungnya berdetak luar biasa. Sakura bahkan merasakan dadanya sulit bernapas. Efek _phobia_.

"Be-benarkah?"

"U-hum."

'Sial. Kenapa juga Sasuke-kun masih bisa santai seperti itu menjawabnya.'

"Yang kanan atau yang kiri?" Sakura mencicit.

"Kanan."

"Singkirkan ulatnya, Sasuke-kun, _please_?"

Suara memelas Sakura benar-benar hampir membuat tawa Sasuke meledak. Gadis galak seperti Sakura yang berani menantang ketua _fans_ _club_ Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kebrutalannya, dibuat mencicit ketakutan hanya karena hewan kecil yang menggelikan. Ck. Ck.

"Cepatlah Sasuke-_kun._"

Bahkan sekarang cicitan itu hampir menjadi sebuah rengekan. Sakura merengek? Jika Sasuke mengabadikannya, itu bisa dia gunakan untuk menjahili Sakura nanti. Tapi tidak. Sasuke punya cara tersendiri untuk menaklukkan gadis Haruno itu.

Bangkit dari bangkunya, Sasuke mendekati ayunan tempat gadis itu berada. Tangannya mengusap pundak kanan gadis itu dengan gerakan menyapu untuk menyingkirkan ulatnya.

Ulatnya sudah menghilang, Sasuke yang tak langsung kembali ke bangku malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke pundak kanan Sakurara.

"Sudah."

"Serius?" Suaranya sedikit diliputi sedikit kelegaan.

"Hn. Lihat saja sendiri."

Perlahan Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping kanan untuk memastikannya sendiri. Belum terlihat pundak kanannya, pipinya sudah disambut oleh benda kenyal agak basah. Emerald Sakura membulat saat menyadarinya. Napasnya tertahan. Jantungnya seolah ikut berhenti juga. Tubuhnya menegang, diam kaku. Otaknya yang biasanya dapat diandalkan kini mendadak _blank_ sesaat.

Setelah beberapa detik mematung, kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Memproses apa yang terjadi. Kalau yang disampingnya ini Sasuke, berarti yang menempel di pipinya adalah sesuatu milik pacar barunya itu, yang kemudian ia ketahui sesuatu itu adalah bibirnya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari pipi Sakura dan beralih ke telinga gadis itu. Senyuman tulus bertengger di ujung bibirnya.

"Sakura, _suki da,_" bisiknya.

Dan Sasuke bergegas pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya dalam mode memerah total.

"_Sa-su-ke-no-ba-ka_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kalau tahun lalu author ikutan di jam-jam terakhir menjelang pergantian bulan, kali ini author bisa ikutan di jam awal (hari pertama) __**Banjir TomatCeri III**__ mulai. \(^0^)/_

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please?


End file.
